


The Beginning of the Rest

by BridgeyJr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeyJr/pseuds/BridgeyJr
Summary: What could happen when the fight ends and their lives start. Nicole manages to bring the family together more than ever.Pure fluff, ratings for later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

They waited a full 5 days after the last revenant went down to bring Alice back to the homestead. Wynonna spent the time wandering around the home in a daze. She would disappear in the evening, but she would be back in the morning, getting in the way.

Waverly and Nicole took responsibility for getting the house ready for a nine-month old. Waverly – ever the planner – looked big picture and would dash around the house yelling at inanimate objects that needed to be shifted, got rid of or baby proofed. That left Nicole responsible for the actual work – baby proofing, as exciting as it sounds, is a terrible job. And building the cot for the baby’s imminent arrival was probably the hardest thing she had had to do in her life so far.

 

In the past hour, she had 5 visits from the sisters. Wynonna popped in early in the afternoon and picked up the only screwdriver Nicole had managed to find. It took her 45 minutes to re-locate the screwdriver in the fridge.

She stomped back to the small bedroom upstairs, to find Waverly trying to open the small window.  
“This is stuck. I think it’s painted shut. It needs to be fixed.”

Before Nicole could finish telling her that it was the middle of winter, that the window would not be opened for a long time, Waverly had disappeared muttering something about the corner cupboard in the dining area. Nicole knew she would be adding a few more things to her list before the end of the day. 

An hour or so later, Wynonna popped back in to ask Nicole’s opinion on getting Alice a bike. She disappeared before Nicole could stop her spiraling and ask for help on the cot. She appeared 15 minutes later to let Nicole know that she had decided against the bike, but a PlayStation would be necessary “you know, to keep the kid entertained.”

Nicole spent the better part of an hour attaching the end of the small bed to its base before she realized that the whole damn thing was upside down. 

She stomped down the stairs, sculled a bottle of beer in under a minute, gave Wynonna the rude finger behind her back and stomped back up to fix her mistake. Waverly barreled into the room once again and demanded that Nicole make the cot north facing because apparently the morning sun will promote higher cognitive development. She rushed out of the room, and reentered no less than 3 minutes later, saying that the morning sun would actually provide a more significant UV risk and that the whole plan would have to be revised. Nicole didn’t bother responding to her stressed out girlfriend, realizing that it would be easier all round if she just let Waverly fuss for now. 

***************************************************************

The day the baby was due to arrive, Nicole did a final inspection of the room and decided that although she had only completed about 37% of Waverly’s list, that the room was actually kind of perfect. She found Wynonna in there, looking doe eyed at the sheep skin rug on the floor. She didn’t think Wynonna had heard her enter, so she quietly tried to leave the room.

“What if I can’t do this?” came Wynonna’s whispered fear. 

Nicole froze. She was tempted to get Waverly, but she knew that the sisters had been having this same conversation over and over in the past 5 days. 

“Wynonna – you’re not going to be able to do this, not straight away and not alone. You’re going to make mistakes and you’re probably going to do some dumb shit, but that’s what parenting is all about. That’s also why you will have us by your side every step of the way. It’s going to be hard – like really fucking hard – but it’s also going to be kind of perfect and amazing and we are going to work it out together.”

Wynonna releases a shaky breath and went for a quick hug into Nicole’s side. 

“Thanks for pulling all this together. Although, the cot would look better on the other side”

Nicole (barely) resisted the urge to sock Wynonna in the jaw, choosing instead to stomp out of the baby’s immaculate room and throw herself on the bed that her and Waverly shared, as if in a teenage tantrum. She didn’t care at that moment that she looked pathetic, she was happy to just practice her silent scream into a pillow.

It took a grand total of 3 and a half minutes for her to calm down, before joining her girlfriend and her sister, who were both pacing the front room. Nicole was impressed that neither had managed to take the other out with their violent pacing, but they had managed to set up a delicate balance within the small front room.

Doc’s car pulled up and all three women began to anxiously peer out the window. Gus was efficiently removing Alice from the back seat as her mother and aunt stood frozen, jut staring at the nine-month-old. Nicole first dragged Wynonna to the front door and gave her an almighty heave through to the waiting child. She then came back to the front room and grabbed Waverly’s hand in a much more delicate manner. 

Waverly was already in floods of tear and Nicole wasn’t far behind. They watched at Wynonna used the forward momentum given to her by Nicole to launch towards her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The baby was settled and had been for hours. Wynonna kept rushing up to her room every 15 minutes, just to make sure she was ok. Nicole was seriously thinking about getting the tranquiliser gun out, just so the poor kid could have a good rest. 

Doc had stayed for several hours, as they got into a serious discussion about living arrangements. They all knew that Doc wanted to be as close to Alice as possible, but the bedrooms at the homestead were full and no one was happy with the idea of him taking up residence in the barn again. Nicole had floated the idea of renovating the barn, making it into a liveable space that could be used by Doc as he pleased. It hadn’t been met with much resistance on the whole and everyone had become quiet in contemplation about how to make it work. For now though, Doc had returned to Shorty’s and the three women were sitting quietly in the lounge room. 

Wynonna made no mention of alcohol for the first time in many months and Waverly was watching as she became slightly fidgety as the night went on. Wynonna was pretty aware of them watching, but was determined that they would see her stepping up on Alice’s first night with them. 

Waverly was edging closer and closer to Nicole as the night wore on. Each time Nicole looked over to her, Waverly had managed to get herself more and more tangled in Nicole’s space. She suddenly pulled the quilt off the back of the couch, onto their laps, despite the fact that the heater was going and neither woman was cold. 

Nicole realised pretty quickly that the blanket was designed to be hiding Waverly’s not so subtle attempts as drawing her hand up her girlfriend’s thigh. Nicole also realised that Wynonna had cottoned on pretty quickly to what was going on.

Wynonna let it go on for several minutes, while both Nicole and Waverly’s breathing began to hitch and Waverly’s hand went higher and with more pressure. She turned the movie up by several decibels and tried to ignore the quiet, breathy moans that the women were releasing. 

She snapped when she saw that Waverly was nuzzling into Nicole’s neck and biting less than gently on Nicole’s earlobe. 

“DON’T MIND ME. JUST HERE, WATCHING A MOVIE, AS MY BABY SLEEPS UPSTAIRS. NOOOOO, DON’T STOP, JUST BECAUE YOU’RE IN COMPANY, THAT’S FINE. GLAD WE’RE ALL SO COMFORTABLE WITH JUST CASUALLY BANGING WHILE SISTERS ARE IN THE ROOM.” Wynonna continued her rant while grabbing the bowl of popcorn and stomping off up the stairs. They heard her mutter “poor snacks” and “useless lesbians” and she retreated. 

As soon as she was out of the room, Nicole tried to say that they were perhaps being unfair, but her words were quickly stopped as Waverly threw the blanket on the floor, swung to straddle her and licked the length of her neck. Nicole moaned in earnest and grabbed at Waverly’s hips, to pull her flush against her front. 

“I want to thank you properly, baby.” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s rather hot skin. 

Nicole was taken slightly by surprise. She tried to tell Waverly that she didn’t need thanks, that she had done what she had done because it was for family, but she didn’t have the opportunity because Waverly promptly stuck her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. 

Waverly was grinding slowly against Nicole, breathing heavily and pushing her chest up into Nicole’s face. Nicole wrapped her fingers tightly around Waverly’s waist and pushed her hips up to meet Waverly’s. Waverly pulled at Nicole’s top and threw it across the room as soon as it was off. Her girlfriend reciprocated and followed up by tugging at Waverly’s pants. She climbed off for mere seconds to get them off properly and yanked Nicole’s pants and underwear off at the same time, before climbing back on to Nicole’s lap.

Her grinding resumed, at a much more frenzied pace. Waverly threw her head back as Nicole traced her fingers down her neck and across her breasts. She kept the momentum up by trailing her fingers down the taut stomach of the girl writhing in her lap. 

Waverly continued to rock on top of Nicole for a few minutes, before remembering that she was trying to thank Nicole. She slid herself backwards, as gracefully as she could manage in her state of fully flushed desire. She landed with a slight thump on the floor but wasted no time in throwing Nicole’s legs as far apart as she could. She dug her thumbs into Nicole’s thighs and ran her hands up high with indelicate pressure. Nicole threw her head back just as Waverly reached her folds. 

She spent a few minutes trailing her fingers through Nicole with no real pressure or aim. Each time Nicole bucked her hips closer, Waverly let out a slight giggle and pulled her hand away slightly. She knew she was a tease, but it left both her and Nicole wet in the extreme. 

“Waaaaves. Stop teasing,” came Nicole’s whispered plea. As soon as Nicole was ready to beg, Waverly was ready to submit. She drove her fingers into Nicole at the same time as running her tongue across her clit. Nicole wasted no time in rocking her hips into Waverly’s face and humming with pleasure. She could feel the tension escaping her body in waves and was ready to burst onto Waverly’s tongue within seconds. She grabbed at the hair close to Waverly’s scalp and pulled on the fabric of the couch with her other hand. 

The old couch gave a loud creak just as Nicole cam undone. Waverly pulled her mouth back but kept her fingers slowly curling in Nicole to keep the orgasm flowing. She took a minute to herself, admiring her spent girlfriend before slowly easing her way back up to kiss her indelicately on the lips. She was very well aware that Nicole could deliver the goods in bed, but she was still truly delighted to see that she too could make the redhead fall apart. 

“Fuck me Waves, that was incredible.”

“I already did baby, and as soon as you’re ready, I’m going to do it again,” Waverly replied with a sly grin. 

“Oh, is that so? Should we go somewhere perhaps a bit more private? I don’t especially feel like facing Wynonna again today. Especially after the almost complete show she just witnessed”

They rushed up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Evidently, they weren’t quiet enough because Wynonna called “assholes” out to them as they passed her room. 

Nicole giggled happily and replied “Wynonna! The baby! She’s much too young to hear such crass language.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole could hear the baby screaming as she walked up the steps of the homestead. She briefly thought about her old home and the serenity that her and Calamity Jane had enjoyed. She quickly realised that she would choose Alice’s cries over the calm loneliness that shrouded her time before Waverly. At this point she had to reconcile the fact that she would choose life with Waverly over any creature comforts that she would ever be offered. 

As Nicole entered the living space, she noted the Alice was wailing in her rocker on the floor, seemingly alone. 

“Hey, babygirl,” cooed Nicole, which brought a frantic-looking Waverly out from the kitchen.

“Ssshhhh, Wynonna’s asleep” hissed Waverly at Nicole, barely audible over the top of the baby’s cries. 

“Me?! What about her?” Nicole huffed, pointing at the baby. 

“I already told her to be quiet, that’s why she’s screaming,”

The look on Waverly’s face was enough to let Nicole know that now was not the time to bring any logic into the situation. She went into ‘calm Waverly down’ mode and let the baby continue sniffling for a bit. She went and wrapped her arms around the small women and asked her if everything was ok.

Waverly tensed for a minute before beginning to prattle on about Wynonna needing sleep and proving that she could look after the baby and cook dinner and the pasta was burning and the baby was screaming, and she didn’t think she could do this. Her final words came out in a sob and she all but collapsed into Nicole’s arms. 

Nicole took a moment to let her breathe again and then gently asked if she needed any help with dinner. 

“Dinner’s the easy bit,” Waverly sobbed, pointing to the crying baby.

“Go finish dinner, baby. I’ll watch Alice,” was Nicole’s soft reply. 

Waverly peeled herself away and went back into the kitchen.

Nicole approached the baby with her hands up in the air, the same way she would approach a drunken patron at Shorty’s when she was at the end of her patrol. She edged closer to pick the baby up and started to rock her. She immediately quietened down and looked up at Nicole through her long lashes. 

She heard a grunt from the kitchen followed by Waverly muttering in contempt. Nicole started rocking the baby and chatting to her softly about her day. She told Alice about the new desk sergeant and how he is so useless that he makes her miss Lonnie. She let her know about the new coffee machine that brews everything to either scalding or lukewarm. She even told Alice about how Nedley was almost finished clearing his desk, readying for retirement. She had been avoiding talking about that out loud so far. She wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge him leaving. 

Once the baby was settled, she put her down on the mat and lay down next to her. Waverly stomped into the room – bitter about the ease in which Nicole could settle Alice – but melted pretty quickly at the sight of her two favourite girls lying together on the floor. 

“Baby?” 

“Thanks Nicole. You’re amazing.”

Waverly lay next to Nicole on the floor and swung her leg over the top of Nicole’s. She snuggled right into the taller woman’s side and hummed her appreciation. They heard a stirring coming from the baby and another, louder and grumpier sound coming from Wynonna’s room. 

Wynonna emerged from her room just in time to see baby Alice lift her body to crawl towards Nicole. Waverly squealed in delight, while Wynonna stood, mouth open as if in shock. Nicole just smiled at the little girl, slowly making her way over to her.

Alice reached Nicole and just rested against her, the opposite side of Waverly. They sat for a minute, Waverly sighing happily. Wynonna seemed to thaw after a moment and joined the trio on the floor. They played with the baby for a while, before Waverly and Nicole got up to serve dinner.

Nicole was standing over the sink, rinsing glasses when Waverly moved up behind her and pinned her against the hard metal. Nicole huffed as Waverly reached around to grab her breasts. She began to push her hips further into Nicole’s ass and Nicole dropped the glass she was holding into the sink.

Wynonna huffed from the living room, and called something obscene out to them, but both women were too wrapped up in each other to acknowledge Wynonna’s presence in that moment. 

Waverly sunk her hand and pulled it up hard between Nicole’s legs. She grabbed and pulled at the taller women’s hips at the same time, causing Nicole to push her ass back into Waverly. She bent over the sink for a few seconds, blissed out under Waverly’s deft hands. 

Waverly pulled back after several minutes and returned to the oven to get their dinner onto the table. Nicole took a minute to herself to recover before finishing with the glasses and readying herself to face Wynonna once again. 

Dinner was enjoyed in relative quiet, punctuated by the baby’s happy gurgles and attempts at chatter. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Waverly and Nicole had rocked each other’s world, several times over and were laying comfortably curled into one another. They startled slightly when they heard the baby cry, but the both settled once they could hear Wynonna shuffling around downstairs. 

Within a few minutes, Wynonna threw open their bedroom door, strutted up to Nicole’s side of the bed and deposited Alice right on top of Nicole’s chest.

“Here you go Haughtshit, since you’re her most favourite person, you get her at 1am too. She needs her nappy changed.” Wynonna then offered a serene smile and flounced from the room without a second glance. 

“Ughhhh…” 

“Wynonna’s right, this is all on you,” muttered Waverly before rolling over and wriggling comfortably into the covers. 

Nicole sat for a moment, the baby sitting wide-eyed and giggling on her chest before the smell became too much.

“Ok bubba, let’s get you changed. And straight after I’m going to start researching the most annoying toys for you, as a special gift to your Momma.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 6 long days since Nicole had left town. She was attending an intensive training course and was due back in 18 hours, not that Waverly was counting down…

The had been face-timing regularly, but tonight Waverly was feeling the loss more keenly. Lying on the couch, reading her ancient Sumerian text, Waverly found that her mind kept wandering. She was replaying the conversation from the previous evening, with Nicole’s smiling eyes and deep dimple shining at her through her tiny screen. She was missing having Nicole’s weight pressed against her, filling the cradle between her legs. She could feel the ghost of Nicole’s fingertips running up her inner thigh as her hot breath puffed against Waverly’s opened mouth. 

After several minutes of being lost in her daydream, Waverly huffed out a monumental sigh and threw the unread text onto the nearby table. She lay back on the couch and let a vision of Nicole in nothing but her favourite lacy underwear swim through her mind. She replayed their most recent night together – “fuuuck, 6 nights ago, too long” stuttered her overwhelmed mind.

Hovering across the front of her brain was the delectable image of Nicole perched atop of Waverly’s hips, one hand laced through her own red locks, the other tightly gripping Waverly’s shoulder for purchase. True to the original, the Nicole in Waverly’s mind was riding her fingers with pure abandon, moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure. Waverly’s hand quickly ran down her currently on-fire body, making short work of getting down her own pants. 

“Too long” was the only fully formed sentence that she could think, the rest of her mind occupied by the image of her toned and beautiful girlfriend slamming her naked body down and clenching around her fingers. It was a feeling that Waverly never tired of. Her hand was currently swirling her own swollen clit as if her life depended on it. She was bucking her hips up as if to meet the imaginary Nicole.

As the Nicole in her mind began to chant Waverly’s name, Waverly herself began her own melodic chanting of “Nicole”, interspersed by deep moans.

She was so fully caught up in the moment that she neither heard nor saw the person who had come into the room where she was fucking herself. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was still chanting her lover’s name with nothing but wild abandon. 

Nicole, having decided to surprise Waverly by coming home a day early, had walked straight into one of her own perfect fantasies. Her hot girlfriend, chanting her name, while pulling out what seemed to be a spectacular orgasm from her own body. She was fairly sure that her mind had short circuited, because she couldn’t do any more that lean against the door frame and stare at the girl writhing on the couch. 

With one more shout, Waverly climaxed and hummed in delight at the semi-satiated feeling that was taking over her body. 

“Couldn’t wait for me, baby?” 

Waverly shot up, eyes wide and face flushed with pure embarrassment. Her hand had was still down her pants and she quickly realized that there was absolutely no way that she could pretend the situation was any different to its reality. She had been caught, quite spectacularly. 

Nicole’s smug and knowing grin did nothing at first to alleviate her embarrassment, but the confident saunter towards her took her mind straight back to moments before, when all she could think about was relieving the tension between her thighs. 

Nicole reached Waverly and gently pushed her back into a sitting position on the couch. She undid the top few buttons of her shirt and slooooowly pulled down the zip of her pants before climbing onto the couch to straddle her small girlfriend.

“That was so hot, Waves. Watching you come. Hearing my name. I can’t think straight now,” was whispered directly against Waverly’s ear before Nicole raked her teeth against her earlobe. 

Waverly’s hands immediately found purchase against the top of Nicole’s thighs, her thumbs reaching down towards the warmth between them. She moaned against Nicole’s cheek before roughly slamming her lips against Nicole’s. After a few moments of tongue and teeth clashing against each other with fiery passion, Waverly pulled back.

“You’re home early,” was all she could manage to say, while Nicole leaned back, pulled her shirt off altogether and took a deep breath, effectively pushing her breasts straight into Waverly’s face. She barely even registered Nicole’s answer about finishing early and getting back as a surprise.

Her response was neither entirely relevant to what Nicole had told her, nor was it graceful.

“Need you to fuck me. Now.”

Nicole chuckled at the burning need and wantonness in Waverly’s tone as she pushed her hips right against Waverly’s core. 

“Seems like you were already doing a pretty good job of that yourself, baby.”


End file.
